This invention relates to a portable bedpan for a patient or an infant, especially a portable bedpan usable in a room or a car in case of unavoidable circumstances.
The prior bedpan for patients has various forms, which have bulky constructions and are inconvenient to use. Even if there is a mechanically composed apparatus, each part is separately divided in constituting the whole apparatus, and occupies much space.